The present invention pertains to the composition and methods for delivering vaccine onto mucosal surfaces, for example oral or intranasal administration. The invention may also be administered with an antigen topically or parenterally as an injectable. More so, it pertains to a composition consisting of lecithin and a polymer or copolymer of acrylic acid, that is useful in protecting the antigen from degradation in the stomach, adsorbing the vaccine antigen onto mucosal surfaces, and enhancing its penetration to underlying mucosal lymphoid tissue.
Mucosal delivery of vaccines has been underutilized because of the problems associated with effectively delivering the vaccine antigens to the mucosal surface and to the underlying mucosal lymphoid tissue. Since mucosal surfaces are the port of entry of the majority of the infectious agents (Sabin, A. B., Vaccination at the portal of entry of infectious agents. Dev Biol Stand 33:3-9, 1976) it is important to the health of an animal to have developed a strong protective antibody and cell-mediated immune response at the portal of entry. This is best done with an adjuvant and delivery system that targets vaccine antigens to either the mucous membranes of the oral cavity, gut, nose, rectum, or vagina. Because this is not commonly done with an injectable vaccine, it would be advantageous to have a vaccine adjuvant delivery composition that would adsorb the vaccine onto the mucosal surface, and then, following absorption, be brought in contact with mucosal-associated lymphoid tissue.
For example, oral administration of a vaccine against a gut pathogen may engender a stronger immune response against such pathogens by eliciting the production of secretory immunoglobulin A antibodies at the mucosal site. This happens when the vaccine is presented to the gut-associated lymphoid tissue (O""Hagen, D, Oral Delivery of Vaccines: Formulation and Clinical Pharmacokinetic Considerations 1992, Clin. Pharmacokinet. 22 (1): 1-10). Likewise, administration of vaccine against an upper respiratory pathogen may be most effective if delivered to the mucosal-associated lymphoid tissue in the oral cavity or nasal passages. Interestingly, administration of antigens induces a mucosal immune response not only at the site of antigen application, for example the oral mucosa, but also at other mucosal sites such as the nasal mucosal (Mestecky, J I, The Common Mucosal Immune System and Current Strategies for Induction of Immune Responses in External Secretions. J Clin Immunol. 7 (4): 265-76).
Vaccinating large numbers of animals, such as cattle, swine and poultry, is extremely labor intensive and expensive. Each individual animal has to be handled at the time of vaccination in order to inject the animal with the vaccine. Most often the vaccine must be administered to the animal at least twice, and sometimes three or more times. It would be advantageous in terms of time and expense if the vaccine could be administered, simultaneously, with feed or water to a large number of animals.
Another advantage of targeting the vaccine to mucosal surfaces is that the vaccine can stimulate a protective immune response in the presence of circulating antibody that interferes with parenterally injected vaccines (Periwal, S B, et. al., Orally administered microencapsulated reovirus can bypass suckled, neutralizing maternal antibody that inhibits active immunization of neonates. J Virol 1997 (Apr 71(4): 2844-50).
Adjuvant systems to enhance an animal""s immune response to a vaccine antigen are well known in the art. Likewise, systems for the delivery of vaccine and drugs to mucosal surfaces are known in the art. Different methods have been described to protect the vaccine antigen and drugs from degradation by stomach acid and digestive enzymes and to adsorb the antigen to the mucosal surface. Often these adjuvants and delivery systems include mixing the antigen with one or more components.
Examples of prior art adjuvants include the following.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,892, Speaker et al, issued Apr. 17, 1990, describes a topical delivery system comprising a viscous carrier containing a dissolved or dispersed active agent and active agent microencapsulated within a semi permeable anisotropic salt film which is the emulsion reaction product of a) a partially lipophilic, partially hydrophilic, polyfunctional Lewis acid or salt thereof in aqueous medium, such as carboxymethylcellulose, an alkali metal salt of polyacrylic acid or cross linked polyacrylic acid/polyoxyethylene, with b) a Lewis base or salt thereof in a water-immiscible, slightly polar organic solvent for the base, such as benzalkonium chloride, and piperidine. U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,117, Speaker et al., issued Jul. 21, 1992, discloses a microcapsule with an aqueous core, capsular, ionic stabilized anisotropic Lewis salt membrane formed from the interfacial reaction product of an emulsion of an aqueous solution of a water-soluble, hydrophilic polymeric Lewis acid or salt thereof with a non-aqueous solution of a lipophilic Lewis base or salt thereof. The Lewis base may be stearylamine, piperidine, or benzalkonium chloride and the Lewis acid may be carboxymethylcellulose, polyacrylic acid, or polyacrylic acid/polyoxyethylene copolymer, for example.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,365, Yukimatsu et al., issued Apr. 26, 1988 describes a sustained-release preparation applicable to mucous membranes in the oral cavity. The preparation consists of an active ingredient in a mixture of a polymer component (A) comprising one or more polymers selected from polyvinylpyrrolidone, polyvinyl alcohol, polyethylene glycol, alginic acid or a salt thereof, and an alternating copolymer of maleic anhydride and methyl vinyl ether and a polymer component (B) comprising one or more polymers selected from polyacrylic acid and a salt thereof. Polymer component (A) and (B) are in a ratio of 95:5 to 5:95 by weight. The preparation is layered with the active ingredient and may have optional conventional carriers and additives.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,411, Gombotz et al., issued Sep. 19, 1995, describes a delivery system for a cationic therapeutic agent whereupon alginate has been cross-linked in the presence of the therapeutic agent and polyacrylic acid to obtain a sustained release composition for oral delivery.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,448, Bowersock et al., issued Oct. 4, 1994, describes an oral vaccine formulation comprising an enzymatically degradable antigen in a hydrogel matrix for stimulation of an immune response in gut-associated lymphoid tissues. The hydrogel pellets are preferably synthesized by polymerizing methacrylic acid, in the presence of methylene bis-acrylamide and ammonium persulfate and sodium bisulfite.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,495, Bowersock et al., issued Oct. 7, 1997, describes a vaccine composition for oral administration comprising an alginate gel in the form of discrete particles. The alginate gel may contain a polymer coating such a poly-l-lysine to enhance stability and to add a positive charge to the surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,942, Brown et al., issued Jul. 31, 1990, describes an intranasal vaccine for horses, which may comprise polyacrylic acid cross linked polyallyl sucrose, sold as Carbopol 934P, combined with polyoxyethylene sorbitan mono-oleate and sorbitan monolaurate, preferably at 7.5 to 15 volume percent based on the total volume of the formulation, as an adjuvant.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,161, Andrianov et al., issued Mar. 19, 1996, describes a method for the preparation of microparticles, and the product thereof, that includes dispersing a substantially water insoluble non-ionic or ionic polymer in a aqueous solution in which the substance to be delivered is also dissolved, dispersed or suspended, and then coagulating the polymer together with the substance by impact forces to form a microparticle. Alternatively, the microparticle is formed by coagulation of an aqueous polymeric dispersion through the use of electrolytes, pH changes, organic solvents in low concentrations, or temperature changes to form polymer matrices encapsulating biological materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,576, See et al., issued Jan. 18, 2000, describes a method that comprises orally administering lyophilized multilamellar liposomes containing the antigen wherein the liposome preparation is contained in a pill form or within an enterically coated capsule. Such an enteric coating may be composed of acrylic polymers and copolymers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,811,128, Tice et al., issued Sep. 22, 1998, describes a method, and compositions for delivering a bioactive agent to an animal entailing the steps of encapsulating effective amounts of the agent in a biocompatible excipient to form microcapsules having a size less than approximately ten micrometers and administering effective amounts of the microcapsules to the animal. A pulsatile response is obtained, as well as mucosal and systemic immunity. The biocompatible excipient is selected from the group consisting of poly (DL-lactide-co-glycolide), poly (lactide), poly (glycolide), copolyoxalates, polycaprolactone, polyorthoesters and poly (beta-hydroxybutyric acid), polyanhydrides and mixtures thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,209, Rijke, issued Oct. 15, 1996, describes oil-free vaccines comprising polyoxypropylene-polyoxyethylene polyols and an acrylic acid polymer as adjuvant constituents for injectable vaccines.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,269, Kullenberg, issued Jan. 28, 1992, describes an adjuvant, comprised of lecithin in combination with a carrier which may be selected from the group consisting of non-edible oil such as mineral oil and edible triglyceride oils such as soybean oil, for an injectable vaccine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,543, Rijke, issued Jun. 25, 1991, discloses oil-free vaccines which contain polyoxypropylene-polyoxyethylene polyols as well as an acrylic acid polymer as adjuvanting constituents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,411, Gombotz et al, issued Sep. 19, 1995, discloses alginate beads as a site specific oral delivery system for cationic therapeutic agents designed to target the agents to the luminal side of the small intestine. Enhanced bioactivity of therapeutic agents released from the alginate is attributed to the ability of polyacrylic acid to shield the agents from interaction with lower molecular weight fragments of acid treated alginate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,433, Collins, issued Oct. 22, 1996, discloses a method of producing liposomes useful for encapsulating and delivering a wide variety of biologically active materials. The method involves the formation of a liposome dispersion in the absence of an organic solvent or detergent, one or several cycles of freezing and thawing, and dehydration to form a lipid powder. The powder is hydrated in the presence of a biologically active material to encapsulate it in the liposomes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,188, Haynes, issued Feb. 25, 1992, discloses water-insoluble drugs are rendered injectable by formulation as aqueous suspensions of phospholipid-coated microcrystals.
The current invention relieves the problems found in the prior art by providing a simpler composition and easier method of formulation as well as providing easier delivery.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel vaccine delivery system and adjuvant.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vaccine adjuvant which is especially useful for mucosal delivery of vaccines.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a vaccine adjuvant that allows vaccine to be administered in animals"" feed or water.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a vaccine adjuvant that may be conveniently administered, practically simultaneously, to a large number of animals.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a method of incorporating antigen into a vaccine delivery system with minimal damage to vaccine epitopes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a simple method and means of manufacturing a vaccine delivery system that does not require harsh conditions such as elevated temperatures or organic solvents or detergents.
These and other objects, features, and advantages will become apparent after review of the following description and claims of the invention which follow.
The present invention describes an adjuvant composition that includes lecithin and a polymer that is preferably an acrylic polymer or copolymer. The preferred acrylic polymer is a polyacrylic acid polymer.
The lecithin and polymer form a matrix or net-like structure which is effective in trapping or encapsulating vaccine antigen. Further, the strong mucoadhesive and adsorptive properties of the polymer and lecithin combination enhances the adsorption of vaccine antigen onto mucosal surfaces. Further, the lecithin composition enhances absorption (Swenson, ES and WJ Curatolo, (copyright)Means to Enhance Penetration (2) Intestinal permeability enhancement for proteins, peptides and other polar drugs: mechanisms and potential toxicity. Advanced Drug Delivery Reviews. 1992. 8: 39-92) that helps bring the antigen in contact with the underlying lymphoid tissue.
The adjuvant composition of this invention makes it possible to vaccinate via a mucosal surface, such as oral cavity, gut, nasal, rectal, or vaginal surfaces. The vaccine may be administered by pill or tablet form, a paste form or in fluid form using a dropper or needleless syringe. This adjuvant composition allows a method of vaccination via food and/or water. The composition can be used traditionally as an injectable as well. The invention provides methods for making and using the composition.
The present invention describes a vaccine adjuvant which, when admixed with an antigen or hapten and administered into a human or animal, will induce a more intense immune response to the antigen than when the antigen is administered alone. The present invention also includes vaccines comprising an antigen or group of antigens and a novel adjuvant herein described which comprises a combination of lecithin and a polymer, which is preferably an acrylic polymer. The present invention also comprises methods of making and using the same.
The present invention offers the advantage of allowing application of a vaccine directly to a mucosal surface. In doing so, the vaccine stimulates a protective immune response which helps prevent interference from circulating maternal antibodies that may be present in a newborn or infant, for example.
xe2x80x9cAntigenxe2x80x9d is herein defined as a compound which, when introduced into an animal or a human, will result in the formation of antibodies and cell-mediated immunity.
xe2x80x9cAdjuvantxe2x80x9d is herein defined as a compound or compounds that, when used in combination with specific vaccine antigens in formulations, augment or otherwise alter or modify the resultant immune responses.
xe2x80x9cVaccinexe2x80x9d is herein defined as a composition of antigenic moieties, usually consisting of modified-live (attenuated) or inactivated infectious agents, or some part of the infectious agents, that is administered, most often with an adjuvant, into the body to produce active immunity.
The antigen for use in this invention may be any desired antigen falling within the definition set forth above. Antigens are commercially available or one of skill in the art is capable of producing them. The antigenic moiety making up the vaccine can be either a modified-live or killed microorganism, or a natural product purified from a microorganism or other cell including, but not limited to, tumor cell, a synthetic product, a genetically engineered protein, peptide, polysaccharide or similar product, or an allergen. The antigenic moiety can also be a subunit of a protein, peptide, polysaccharide or similar product. The antigen may also be the genetic antigens, i.e., the DNA or RNA that engenders an immune response. Representative of the antigens that can be used according to the present invention include, but are not limited to, natural, recombinant or synthetic products derived from viruses, bacteria, fungi, parasites and other infectious agents in addition to autoimmune diseases, hormones, or tumor antigens which might be used in prophylactic or therapeutic vaccines and allergens. The viral or bacterial products can be components which the organism produced by enzymatic cleavage or can be components of the organism that were produced by recombinant DNA techniques that are well known to those of ordinary skill in the art. Because of the nature of the invention and its mode of delivery it is very conceivable that the invention would also function as a delivery system for drugs, such as hormones, antibiotics and antivirals.
The lecithin for use in this invention is any lecithin or, for instance, lecithin lipoidal material, such as phosphotidylcholine, that can be used to form liposomes. Phospholipids, lysophospholipids, glycolipids and neutral lipids comprise the typical composition of lecithin. Lecithins are molecules that, when completely hydrolyzed, yield two molecules of fatty acid, and one molecule each of glycerol, phosphoric acid, and a basic nitrogenous compound, which is usually choline. The fatty acids obtained from lecithins on hydrolysis are usually, but not limited to, oleic, palmitic, and stearic acids. The phosphoric acid may be attached to the glycerol in either an xcex1- or the xcex2-position, forming xcex1-glycerophosphoric acid or xcex2-glycerophosphoric acid, respectively, and producing the corresponding series of lecithins which are known as xcex1- and xcex2-lecithins.
Commercial lecithin is obtained by extraction processes from egg yolk, brain tissue, or soybeans. Ovolecithin (vitelin) from eggs and vegilecithin from soybeans, as well as purified lecithin from calf""s brains have been used as emulsifiers, antioxidants, and stabilizers in foods and pharmaceutical preparations. Commercial lecithin may be obtained from a variety of sources, for example Central Soya (Fort Wayne, Ind.). One of ordinary skill in the art would be able to determine an appropriate lecithin for a desired application.
The polymer is preferably an acrylic polymer, which is any polymer or copolymer that contains an acrylic moiety. Examples of suitable acrylic polymers include, but are not limited to polyacrylic acid, methacrylic acid, methacrylate, acrylamide, acrylate, acrylnitrile, and alkyl-esters of poly acrylic acid. Examples of acrylic copolymers are poly (acrylamide-co butyl, methacrylate), acrylic-methacrylic acid, acrylic-acrylamide and poly (methacrylate). Examples of commercially available acrylic polymers include, Carbopol (B. F. Goodrich Co., Cleveland, Ohio), Carboset, (B. F. Goodrich Co., Cleveland, Ohio, Neocryl (Avecia, Inc., Wilmington, Del.), and Eudragit (Rohm Tech, Inc., Malden, Mass.).
Certain acrylic polymers, such as Carbopol and Eudragit, may benefit from the inclusion of a cross linker, such as a polyalkenyl polyether or an alkyl sucrose, which is effective in binding the polymers. Both Carbopol and Eudragit are available in commercial formulations that include polyalkenyl polyether or alkyl sucrose cross linkers. The most preferred acrylic polymer for use in this invention is polyacrylic acid (Carbopol), with or without a polyalkenyl polyether cross linker. One of ordinary skill in the art would be able to determine an appropriate acrylic polymer for a desired application.
Examples of non-acrylic polymers that are suitable are polyvinyl acetate phthalate, cellulose acetate phthalate, methylcellulose, polyethylene glycol, polyvinyl alcohol, and polyoxyethylene
The method of manufacturing the adjuvant of this invention first involves hydrating the lecithin and polymer by suspending from about 0.0001-10% by weight/volume dry lecithin and from about 0.0001-10% by weight polymer in saline or water. The preferred concentrations of lecithin and polymer are 0.001-1.0% each by weight/volume. The two components may be mixed together using conventional methods, such as, for example, a Waring Blender, emulsification equipment or a microfluidizer. Surfactants (emulsifiers) may be added to aid in the mixing or emulsification of the lecithin and polymer. Suitable synthetic detergents are well known to those of ordinary skill in the art. Examples of appropriate surfactants include polyoxyethylene sorbitan monooleate, sorbitan monolaurate, sodium stearate, non-ionic ether-linked surfactants such as Laureth(copyright)4 and Laureth(copyright)23, alkyl sulfate surfactants, alkyl alkoxylated sulfate surfactants, alkylbenzenesulphonates, alkanesulphonates, olefinsulphonates, sulphonated polycarboxylic acids, alkyl glycerol sulfonates, fatty acyl glycerol sulfonates, fatty oleyl glycerol sulfates, alkyl phenol ethylene oxide ether sulfates, paraffin sulfonates, alkyl phosphates, isothionates such as the acyl isothionates, N-acyl taurates, fatty acid amides of methyl tauride, alkyl succinamates and sulfosuccinates, mono- and diesters of sulfosuccinate, N-acyl sarcosinates, sulfates of alkylpolysaccharides, branched primary alkyl sulfates, alkyl polyethoxy carboxylates, and fatty acids esterified with isethionic acid and neutralized with sodium hydroxide. Further examples are given in Surface Active Agents and Detergents (Vol. I and II by Schwartz, Perry and Berch), the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference. Suitable nonionic detergent surfactants are generally disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,678, Laughlin et al., issued Dec. 30, 1975, at column 13, line 14 through column 16, line 6, incorporated herein by reference. If included, the emulsifier should be added in a concentration ranging from about 0.001-0.05% by volume of the mixture.
Although the invention itself has adjuvant properties, it may also be used in combination with other adjuvants such as, but not limited to, saponins, fractions of saponins, synthesized components of saponins, ISCOMS, muramyl dipeptide and analogues, pluronic polyols, trehalose dimycolate, amine containing compounds, cytokines and lipopolysaccharide derivatives. The addition of another adjuvant may aid in the stimulation of a mucosal immune response. If included, additional adjuvants may be present in a concentration of up to about 10% by weight of the composition, with less than about 1% by weight being preferred.
The invention may also include one or more probiotics. Probiotics are bacteria or microorganisms that are beneficial to the health of the individual or animal. Examples of commonly used probiotics include, but are not limited to, various beneficial strains of Lactobacillus, Bifidobacterium, Streptococcus, etc. If present, each of the organisms should be administered in a concentration ranging from about 103 to 108 CFU each.
In addition to all of the above, as is well understood by those skilled in the art, other minors can be employed to make the basic composition more pharmaceutically and/or cosmetically elegant. For example, dyes can be added at very minor levels as can diluents such as alcohol, buffers, stabilizers, wetting agents, dissolving agents, colors, etc. With the exception of diluents such as alcohols which are used at higher levels, the levels of these minors are generally not more than 0.001% to 1.0% by weight.
If desired, the adjuvant components may be sterilized by autoclaving prior to the hydration step. It has also been found that autoclaving and/or microwaving the components may improve their suspending ability. The vaccine antigen may be added after formation of the adjuvant, or at the time the time of hydration of the adjuvant components. If in tablet form, the antigen may be mixed with dry components of the adjuvant invention along with other excipients necessary for tablet formation. Examples of appropriate types of vaccine antigens include killed or attenuated bacterial, viral, parasitic, or subunits of these organisms, or genomic vaccine antigens, for example, DNA.
The relative concentration of the components, including the antigen, may be determined by testing the formulations in animals starting with a low dose of the formulation and then increasing the dosage while monitoring the immune response. The following considerations should be made when determining an optimal dose, e.g., breed, age, size and the presence or absence of interfering maternal antibodies.
A concentration of an attenuated viral vaccine will comprise about 103 to 109 TCID50 per animal. Preferable the amount will be from about 104 to 107 TCID50 per animal. The concentration of killed antigen or subunit antigen may range from nanogram to milligram quantities of antigen with about 1 microgram to 1 milligram preferred.
When the acrylic polymer and lecithin are combined, a matrix, or net-like structure is formed. The ratio of lecithin to polymer are ratios between 1:1000 and 1000:1. The preferred ratios of lecithin to polymer are ratios between 1:10 and 10 to 1. The relative proportions of lecithin and acrylic polymer may be found to be important to the efficiency of delivery of different antigens, i.e., bacterial, viral, parasitic or sub-units of these organisms. The optimum ratio may be determined by the conventional means of testing the different ratios of lecithin to polymer with the desired antigen in animals.
The adjuvant composition can be used for the delivery of vaccine antigens such as whole killed or attenuated virus, bacteria, or parasite vaccine antigens or sub-unit(s) of such organisms to mucosal surfaces, such as oral cavity, gut, nasal, vaginal and rectal surfaces. Electron microscopic evaluation shows that there exists a physical and/or chemical affinity between lecithin and polymer. This affinity or association appears as a matrix, or net-like structure. Without intending to be bound by any particular theory, it is believed that a structure such as this can function as a means of physically trapping or encapsulating vaccine antigen. Such binding of antigen is further enhanced by the electrical charge and the hydrophilic and hydrophobic properties of lecithin and the acrylic polymers of this invention. To facilitate this, a polymer of different electrical charge may be selected depending on the anionic or cationic properties of the antigen. Likewise a polymer and lecithin of different hydrophobicity may be selected depending on the lipophilic or hydrophilic properties of the antigen.
If necessary or desired, the antigen can be coupled to the lecithin-acrylic polymer matrix with a cross-linker such as glutaraldehyde in a concentration of from about 1 to 50 mM, and preferably about 15 mM. Further, the antigen can be coupled using water-soluble carbodiimide in a concentration ranging from about 0.05-0.5 M, with about 0.1 M being preferred, or a coupling method using a heterofunctional reagent such as N-hydroxysuccinimidyl 3-(2-pyridyldithio) propionate (SPDP) in a concentration ranging from about 0.1-1.0 mM, and preferably about 0.2 mM. Other appropriate coupling agents include mixed anhydride and bisdiazotized benzidene. The cross-linker is used to improve the binding affinities of the components of the adjuvant composition, for example, where the components are not electrically attracted to each other.
The strong mucoadhesive and adsorptive properties of the acrylic acid/lecithin combination also make it an excellent mechanism to aid in the adsorption of vaccine antigen onto mucosal surfaces. The adjuvant delivery system""s absorption enhancement properties helps bring the vaccine antigen in contact with mucosal associated lymphoid tissue. Thus, an immune response is engendered that will aid in the protection of an animal from infections and/or disease process. A robust mucosal immune response is critical since most infectious disease-causing organisms gain entry to the animal at mucosal surfaces. The invention can also be used as an adjuvant for injectable vaccines.
The vaccine comprising the adjuvant is delivered to a mucosal surface by direct application, ingestion through the oral cavity, insertion, injection, and through other conventional means known in the art. Alternatively, the adjuvant may also be administered as a conventional injectable, which is typically either a liquid solutions or suspension. When administered in a food or beverage carrier, the adjuvant/vaccine composition of this invention is generally included in the carrier composition in a concentration ranging from about 0.0001-10% by weight/volume (w/v) in case of a beverage carrier and weight/weight (w/w) in case of a food carrier, with about 0.01-1.0% w/v or w/w respectively, being preferred. When administered in an injectable, the adjuvant/vaccine composition should be present in a concentration ranging from about 0.02-2.0% by weight, with about 0.1-0.5% by weight being preferred.
The adjuvant/vaccine may also be administered in other conventional solid dosage forms, such as in tablets, capsules, granules, troches, and vaginal or rectal suppositories. If administered in a solid dosage form, the adjuvant/vaccine composition should constitute between 0.0001-10% by weight of the dosage form, with about 0.01-1.0% by weight being preferred.
In addition to the active compounds, the pharmaceutical compositions of this invention may contain suitable excipients and auxiliaries which facilitate processing of the active compounds into preparations which can be used pharmaceutically. Oral dosage forms encompass tablets, capsules, and granules. Preparations which can be administered rectally include suppositories. Other dosage forms include suitable solutions for administration parenterally or orally, and compositions which can be administered buccally or sublingually.
The pharmaceutical preparations of the present invention are manufactured in a manner which is itself well known in the art. For example the pharmaceutical preparations may be made by means of conventional mixing, granulating, dissolving, lyophilizing processes. The processes to be used will depend ultimately on the physical properties of the active ingredient used.
Suitable excipients are, in particular, fillers such as sugars for example, lactose or sucrose mannitol or sorbitol, cellulose preparations and/or calcium phosphates, for example, tricalcium phosphate or calcium hydrogen phosphate, as well as binders such as starch, paste, using, for example, maize starch, wheat starch, rice starch, potato starch, gelatin, gum tragacanth, methyl cellulose, hydroxypropylmethylcellulose, sodium carboxymethylcellulose, and/or polyvinyl pyrrolidone. If desired, disintegrating agents may be added, such as the above-mentioned starches as well as carboxymethyl starch, cross-linked polyvinyl pyrrolidone, agar, or alginic acid or a salt thereof, such as sodium alginate. Auxiliaries are flow-regulating agents and lubricants, for example, such as silica, talc, stearic acid or salts thereof, such as magnesium stearate or calcium stearate and/or polyethylene glycol. Oral dosage forms may be provided with suitable coatings which, if desired, may be resistant to gastric juices.
For this purpose concentrated sugar solutions may be used, which may optionally contain gum arabic, talc, polyvinylpyrrolidone, polyethylene glycol and/or titanium dioxide, lacquer solutions and suitable organic solvents or solvent mixtures. In order to produce coatings resistant to gastric juices, solutions of suitable cellulose preparations such as acetylcellulose phthalate or hydroxypropylmethylcellulose phthalate, dyestuffs and pigments may be added to the tablet coatings, for example, for identification or in order to characterize different combination of compound doses.
Other pharmaceutical preparations which can be used orally include push-fit capsules made of gelatin, as well as soft, sealed capsules made of gelatin and a plasticizer such as glycerol or sorbitol. The push-fit capsules can contain the active compounds in the form of granules which may be mixed with fillers such as lactose, binders such as starches, and/or lubricants such as talc or magnesium stearate and, optionally, stabilizers. In soft capsules, the active compounds are preferably dissolved or suspended in suitable liquids, such as fatty oils, liquid paraffin, or liquid polyethylene glycols. In addition stabilizers may be added. Possible pharmaceutical preparations which can be used rectally include, for example, suppositories, which consist of a combination of the active compounds with the suppository base. Suitable suppository bases are, for example, natural or synthetic triglycerides, paraffin hydrocarbons, polyethylene glycols, or higher alkanols. In addition, it is also possible to use gelatin rectal capsules which consist of a combination of the active compounds with a base. Possible base material include for example liquid triglycerides, polyethylene glycols, or paraffin hydrocarbons.
Suitable formulations for parenteral administration include aqueous solutions of active compounds in water-soluble or water-dispersible form. In addition, suspensions of the active compounds as appropriate oily injection suspensions may be administered. Suitable lipophilic solvents or vehicles include fatty oils for example, sesame oil, or synthetic fatty acid esters, for example, ethyl oleate or triglycerides. Aqueous injection suspensions may contain substances which increase the viscosity of the suspension, including for example, sodium carboxymethyl cellulose, sorbitol and/or dextran. Such compositions may also comprise adjuvants such as preserving, wetting, emulsifying, and dispensing agents. They may also be sterilized, for example, by filtration through a bacteria-retaining filter, or by incorporating sterilizing agents into the compositions. They can also be manufactured in the form of sterile solid compositions which can be dissolved or suspended in sterile water, saline, or other injectable medium prior to administration.
In addition to administration with conventional carriers, active ingredients may be administered by a variety of specialized delivery drug techniques which are known to those of skill in the art, such as portable infusion pumps.
The lecithin/polymer adjuvant of this invention serves multiple functions when it is delivered orally in food and water: 1) it protects the vaccine antigen from degradation by the stomach acid and digestive enzymes; 2) transports the antigen to the mucosal surfaces; 3) facilitates adsorption of the antigen onto the mucosal surfaces; 4) enhances absorption of the antigen; and 5) enhances the immune response to the antigen due to the adjuvant properties of the two components. In the case of delivery to nasal, oral cavity, vaginal and rectal mucosa, the lecithin/acrylic polymer complex functions as a system to deliver and adsorb the antigen to the mucosal surface. Once adsorbed onto the mucosal surface and absorbed, an immune response is engendered.
The combination of polymer and lecithin of this invention unexpectedly provides an improved vaccine delivery system for vaccine antigens. It is apparent that the invention is also an improved delivery system for drugs, such as hormones, antibiotics and antivirals. The current invention provides a more simple and efficient method of incorporation of antigen into a delivery system with no, or minimal damage, to vaccine epitopes. The vaccine formulation can be done at low cost and can be easily commercialized as a feed or water additive or as an oral paste or tablet. It is to be understood that these formulations also would be effective in delivering antigen onto other mucosal surfaces, such as nasal, rectal and vaginal surfaces, and would be effective as an adjuvant for an injectable vaccine. In addition, the hydrophobic properties that aid in the adsorption of the adjuvant and vaccine antigen to mucosal surfaces also provides a means of applying to animal feeds, whether it be plant foliage or seeds, both which have a hydrophobic wax surface.
The current invention differs from the prior art in that it comprises a mixture of lecithin and an acrylic polymer or copolymer. The invention provides certain advantages over other vaccine delivery systems described in the prior art. It is not prepared under harsh conditions that adversely affect the substance such as the use of organic solvents. It does not require elevated temperatures to manufacture and does not require a stabilization step. The invention provides a simpler method of incorporation of antigen with minimal damage to vaccine epitopes. Using this simpler method of manufacturing results in low cost and ease of commercialization.
The following examples are intended to further illustrate the invention and its preferred embodiments. They are not intended to limit the invention in any manner.